1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a shipping label, and more particularly to a shipping label provided with two distinct pouch portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Labels are widely used to identify pertinent information on items including packages and containers. One type of label that is well known is the pocket label. The pocket label is formed from a first and second ply sealed permanently about three edges forming a pocket or envelope portion. An adhesive is applied to the back surface of the second ply, which is temporarily covered by a removable liner ply, thus requiring three plies to form the pocket label. To use the pocket label, a user removes the temporary liner ply exposing the adhesive on the back of the second ply. The label is then firmly pressed against a package. Finally, a user may place items such as shipping documents, package content lists, invoices or other information therein, then seal up the envelope with an adhesive strip.
Unfortunately, the typical pocket label usually requires that the label be stuffed with the desired contents subsequent to affixing the label to the package. Additionally, only one pocket is formed. While this is satisfactory under some circumstances, certain applications require separate pouch portions and additional labels. This is costly not only in the number of labels, pouches and other products required, but in the waste materials generated, and the labor involved in organizing and applying the labels.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pouch label with two distinct pocket portions that can be stuffed either prior to or subsequent to affixing the label to a package. Preferably, the label includes a pouch portion and separable labels or required forms on a single sheet, can be pre-printed or capable of receiving user variable imaging, and is economical to produce and simple to use.
This need is met by the present invention wherein a pouch label is formed from only two plies, provides two distinct pockets, and can optionally provide additional labels or printed material including forms. Briefly, a first ply forms the label ply while a second ply is a liner ply die cut into two component parts, such that a first liner portion is circumscribed by a second liner portion. An adhesive is applied between the label ply and the liner ply such that the second liner ply portion is releasably held against the label ply, and only a portion of the periphery of the first liner ply portion is secured to the label ply such that a pouch is formed with the back of the label ply. The pouch is formed because there is no adhesive within the perimeter of the first liner portion.
In use, a user peels the liner ply second portion from the label ply. Because of the die cut in the liner ply and because a portion of the first liner portion periphery is adhered to the label ply, the second liner portion separates from the first liner portion along the die cut, and pulls away from the label ply while the first liner ply remains adhered to the label ply. The label is placed on a package thus actually creating two pouches, a first pouch between the label ply and the first liner portion, and a second pouch between the first liner portion and the container. Once the pouches are stuffed, the portion of the label that forms the pouch opening is sealed. Further, the pouch created between the label ply and the first liner portion can be stuffed either prior to or subsequent to the label being applied to the container. Combining two distinct pocket portions is advantageous because it allows a user to separate, for example a bill of lading from an invoice.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a pouch label is formed by superposing a label ply on a liner ply. The liner ply is separable into a first liner portion and a second liner portion where the first liner portion is circumscribed by the second liner portion. Any suitable means can be used to separate the liner ply into two separable portions including die cutting. An adhesive is applied between the label ply and the liner ply such that the second liner portion is releasably held to the label ply and the first liner portion is secured to said label ply adjacent the first liner periphery such that the first liner portion and the label ply form a pouch therebetween. There is no adhesive inside the pouch portion. Preferably, the label ply has at least one line of weakening across the label and positioned such that tearing the label ply along the line of weakening opens the pouch formed between the label ply and the first liner ply. The pouch label preferably includes a tab portion juxtaposed with the pouch portion of the label ply adjacent to the pouch opening. A third liner portion is die cut from the second liner portion and positioned near the first liner portion that forms the pouch opening such that it encompasses the tab portion of the label ply. Adhesive releasably adheres the tab portion of the label ply to the third liner portion and further avoids the area of the second liner portion between the first liner portion and the third liner portion.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the pouch label includes one or more separable label portions in addition to the pouch label portion. The additional labels are die cut from a portion of the label ply that is superposed on top of the second portion of the liner ply. Further, the additional labels can be either pre-printed or receive user variable imaging by a device including sheet fed laser and ink jet printers.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, the pouch label is a combination form and two pouch label. The form portion can be pre-printed or receive user variable imaging by a device including sheet fed laser and ink jet printers. Preferably, at least one line of weakening is provided between the form portion and the pouch label portion so that the form portion may be easily separable from the pouch label portion. The pouch label portion may further include additional labels, and a tab portion.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention provide a pocket label that can be stuffed either prior to, or subsequent to, affixing the label to the package.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a label that can be preprinted, or that can receive user variable imaging.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a label that has two distinct pouch portions and additionally, separate and distinct labels.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a label that has a two part pouch portion and, additionally, a separate and distinct form portion.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a pouch label that is economical to produce and simple to use.
Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.